The existing cutting tool for juicer is usually provided with a structure of one-layer or multi-layer cutter mounted on a main axis driven by a motor. The cutter will rotate with a high speed to cut fruit in juice. More description of the cutting tool can refer to Chinese Patents Issue No. 2486289 and No. 2640367.
Chinese Patent Issue No. 2486289 discloses a cutting tool consisting of an upper-layer blade mechanism, a low-layer blade mechanism overlapped and installed under the upper-layer blade mechanism and an axis of rotation providing overlapped fixation for the upper-layer and low-layer mechanisms. The axis of rotation is driven by a motor of the juicer to impart spin cutting function to the entire cutting tool. The blades on both sides of the upper-layer blade mechanism extend somewhat outward and have flat straight steepy cutting edges. The blades leave no food unstirred within the height of the cutting edge. Tops of blades on both sides have inwardly bent repelling wings and thus form a surrendering separate space which can inwardly gather food while stirring. This can prevent the smashed food from fleeing hither and thither thereby achieving effectively rapidly stirring.
Chinese Patent Issue No. 2640367 discloses a cutting tool of a juicer. The juicer sets a cup on its seat. The bottom axis of the cup is provided with a cutter connected with a motor disposed inside the seat. The cutting tool has a shape of three blades with six slices, including an upper blade, a middle blade and a low blade. The middle blade is in a flat shape with its continuously arc edge. The upper blade has at both sides upward arc bending and an inward inclined shape from the back of the upper blade to its edge. The low blade has at both sides upward arc bending and an outward inclined shape from the back of the blade to its edge.
In the cutting tools for juicers disclosed in the above two Patents, the first one uses a two-layer blade mechanism while the second one uses a three-layer blade mechanism. Regardless of two-layer or three-layer blade mechanism, the blades are all installed on a common axis of rotation. The juicers using the cutting tools cut fruit into comminjute and smash into juice by high-speed rotation of the blades in the juicer cups. Because fruit is cut in the juicer cups using the high-speed rotating blades and thereby run fast along with the blades during cutting, fruit will be heated due to intense friction with the walls of the juicer cups. Thus, quality of juice will be affected, especially, Vitamin C will be damaged. In addition, the juice may smell oxidated and taste slightly terrible.